Konan, The Sadistic Girl
by Nay Akanaru
Summary: Konan adalah seorang anggota akatsuki yg mendapat julukan 'THE SOLE FEMALE OF AKATSUKI'. Organisasi tersebut didirikan oleh Madara Uchiha dan diketuai oleh Pein. tapi ada 1 org angghota yg paling bawel and cerewet juga kadang galak'a melebihi Pein!


**Konan, The Sadistic Girl**

Di hari libbur yang cerah ini, tepatnya jam 06:oo pagi di rumah di dalam markas Akatsuki (emangnya di dalam markas ada rumah ya?).yang terdiri dari ruang kerjanya Pain (sang ketua Akatsuki), ruang tamu + ruang buat nyantai n nontonTV, teras depan, halaman belakang, taman bunga (punya Konan), ruang makan, dapur, dan 7 kamar tidur (1 kamar 2 orang sesuai dengan partnernya masing-masing) yaitu kamar Deidara dan Tobi, kamar Itachi dan Ksame, kamar Hidan dan Kakuzu, kamar Zetsu (sendiri, karena gak punya partner), kamar Sasori beserta kugutsunya(waktu pembagian kamar, Sasori merrengek ingin punya kamar sendiri maka jadilah ruangan yang seharusnya untuk gudang itu jadi kamarnya Sasori dengan boneka kugutsunya), kamar Pain, dan terakhir kamar Konan (terkecuali untuk Konan dan Pain walaupun mereka partner tapi kamarnya misah soalnya Pain 'kan laki-laki!?).

**---- Ruang Makan ----**

Para anggota Akatsuki yang masih pake baju piama (karena baru bangun tidur) itu duduk terkantuk-kantuk di di ruang makan. Sementara itu, Konan sedang membuat sarapan di dapur (sambil nyanyi-nyanyi). Diam-diam mereka membicarakan Konan (mau tau apa yang mereka bicarakan? Lanjutin aja bacanya! (kurang kerjaan banget deh aku ngetik kata-kata kayak gini)).

" Uuuh… aku ngantuk banget ni….hoaaahm…" kata Pain (lagi nguap ceritanya!).

"Dasar! Si Konan itu emang sadis! Un." Kata Deidara (melirik kea rah Tobi yang sedang asik makan kue).

"Tobi 'kan anak baik…jangan bilang ke Konan ya ,un." Lanjut Deidara.

"Hmmh (mulut penuh kue) OK Deidara-senpai!" kata Tobi.

"OK lanjut! Konan itu sadis banget deh…tega-teganya dia ngambil tanah liatku! Un." Kata Deidara

"Iya! Padahal ini 'kan hari libur…Konan galak banget ya…" kata Tobi.

"Bukan galak Tobi…tapi dia adalah orang terkejam di rumah ini! Aku dan Itachi sampai dipukul pake gagang sapu… uh..teganya…(nangis)" kata Kisame

"Aku malah sampai benjol! Liat nih!" kata Itachi (menunjuk kepalanya).

"Itu tidak seberapa! Dia malah menyembuntikan senjataku seenaknya! Apa dia kujadikan persembahan ke Dewa Janshin saja ya? Biar tau rasa!" kata Hidan

Kau masih lebih baik HIdan! Dia malah merusak tangan kugutsu kesayanganku! Bagaimana kalau dia dijadikan boneka kugutsu? Pasti cantik! Hohoho…" kata Sasori.

"Gak boleh! Dia akan kuserahkan ke DEwa Janshin!" kata Hidan, marah.

"Gak leih baik dia jadi boneka kugutsu!" kata Sasori, gak mau kalah.

"JANSHIN!!!" teriak Hidan.

"KUGUTSU!!!" teriak Sasori.

"KALOAKU AKU BILANG JANSHIN YA JANSHIN!!!"

"GAK! LEBIH BAIK JADI KUGUTSU!!!"

"JANSHIN!!!"

"KUGUTSU!!!"

"JANSHIN, JANSHIN, JANSHIN…!!!!"

"KUGUTSU, KUGUTSU, KUGUTSU…!!!!"

"HUH! KUBUNUH KAU!!!"

"COBA SAJA! SENJATAMU SAJA TIDAK ADA!!!"

Hidan dan Sasori terus bertengkar mulut dengan hebohnya, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

"WOIII!!! KALIAN..!! JANGAN RIBUT!!!" ternyata suara Konan! Semuanya sampai tersentak kaget.

"Tonbi 'kan anak baik… ayo jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi disini..hmm?" kata Konan dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis itu, sampai-sampai semuanya terpesona!

Karena mendengar kat 'Tobi anak baik', Tobi melanggar janjinya kepada Deidara dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Tadi waktu Konan-san sedang masak, mereka semua membicarakan Konan-san, sampai-sampai Hidan-san ingin mempersembahkan Konan-san ke Dewa Janshin. Lalu Sasori-san ingin menjadikan Konan-san boneka kugutsunya" jelas Tobi dengan wajah tanpa dosa!

Sementara itu semuanya deg-degan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka terutama Hidan dan Sasori.

"Hooo…jadi bbegitu ya… KALIAN!!!" kata Konan dengan wajah terror penuh aura kemarahan. Bahkan Pain yang bersiap untuk lari malah menjadi diam seperti patung.

"OK! Ini hukuman untuk kalian semua!!! Sarapan ditunda sampai jam 10:00!!" kata Konan

"Ta.. tapi Konan-chan…" kata Pain mencoba menolak.

"Diam kau! Ketua gebleg!" kata Konan (huwa…Konan galak ih!).

Semunya diam seriu bahasa seperti patung.

"Aku akan membagi tugas untuk kalian! Kisame dan Pain bersihkan semua kamar mandi dan toilet yang ada di rumah ini! Zetsu, Tobi, dan Sasori bersihkan halaman dan potong runput! Kakuzu dan Itachi bersihkan seluruh peralatan di rumah ini! Awas ya! Aku gak mau liat ada debu yang menempel sedikitpun! Lalu Hidan bereskan semua ruangan yang ada di rumah ini! Dan Deidara antarkan aku pergi belanja! Lalu 1 lagi! Selama aku pergi jangan coba-coba mencuri makanan yang ada di lemari dapur!" kata Konan.

"Konan… jangan sadis gitu dong… masa aku yang cakep ini disuruh nyikat WC sih… gimana kalau aku aja yang mengantar kamu belanja? Ya…ya…please…" kata sang ketua Akatsuki dengan tampang memelas. Tapi Konan mengacuhkannya (kasian deh lw!).

"Huh! Ayo Deidara!" kata Konan

"Ok!" kata Deidara.

"Eh… 'un'-nya kok ilang…" kata Zetsu.

"Oh iya lupa! Un"kata Dedara.

"un…un…un?"

"Un…"

"Deidara!!!" panggil Konan.

"Oh iya! Un" kata Deidara.

Lalu mereka berdua berangkat meninggalkan Pain dan yang lainnya di rumah.

"Awas kau Deidara!" kata Pain

**---- To be Continued ----**

Konan : hmm… gimana ? acting ku baguskan?

Itachi : tapi keterlaluan masa aku dipukul pake sapu! Masih sakit ni!

Konan : woi! Jangan nyalahin aku donk! Salahin aja tuh Kaho!

Itachi : huh… dasar author yg g berperasaan! Minta maaf ma gw g! hah! (klw g ntar q manggil

Susano'o loh!)

Kaho-chan : hwaa… ampun sorry deh! Sory….

Hidan : Hwoi! Senjata gw dikemanain?

Kaho-chan : hmm.. itu masih rahasia… bbaca aja chapter 2- nya!

Hidan : duh! Cepetan deh! Selese-in tuh chapter 2! Klw g….

Kaho-chan : Iya, iya, iya… bentar lagi selesai ko....

Tobi : Nyam… nyam… eh! Kuenya enak loh! Ada yg mau nyoba…

(semuanya ngobrol tanpa mempedulikan Tobi)

Tobi : T_T

Pein : Udah udah diem semuanya! Masih pagi udah pada ribut! (ngomong sambil berdiri dg mata

merem & tangan terangkat ke depan. Bingung? Coba aja peragain pasti tau maksudnya!)

Deidara : Ih! Ni org napa si? Oi! Udah siang nih, udah siang! Sadar dong! Bangun! KATSU!!!

--- BLAR!!!---

Konan : Kyaaaaa!!!

Kaho-chan : Duh! Suasana bertambah ribut! Udah dulu ya! Baca aja chapter 2-nya! Bentar lagi

terbit ko…daahh!!!


End file.
